My little romance
by Ponyluver69
Summary: This story is about the romance of twilight Sparkles and sonic the hedgehog - Warning SUPER HOT must be over 18 ;) -
Sonic Loved Twitwi and Fazbear loved Sonic One day Sonic was walking down the Streets. but there was one problem!

Sonic saw his beloved one, Shrek, comin from the other side of the road aswell.

Sonic opened his mouth wide, taking Fazbear's thick, throbbing love into his mouth.

3=======D- - - - - -3~~~~~~~~

"Give me the cummies, daddy" Rainbow Dash whispered into Tails' ear. But then, out of nowhere, hitler jumps down, and circumcises himself, taking the leftover skin and shoving it in tails mouth, then beats Tails' small penis SIX MILIMETES

with a rolling pin until he was a cuntboy. Rainbow Dash was tied up and could say anything, and tails was crying. Soon after, Hitler shoves his meaty Christian cock right into Tails. All the sudden. A long snake tongue comes out of hitler to reveal he is acctually and argonian-kin. His dick splits into two, both penetrating tails two body holes. _The tears were gone. Only joy was in tails now. He was smiling._ Rainbow dash was quite unpleased. She called up sonic, who was in the middle of his appointment to get some titties installed, for he was turning herm. "WHAT. I WANTED SOME OF THAT NAZI JOY BEFORE TAILS DID" He got in his car and ran over to the valley. Where they were having their "fun time." Sonic unbelted his pants to reveal his sheathed, growing penis, that looked like a leech maggot being born from its overweight mother. Sonic Grasped the back of Hitler and licked the insides of his mustard gas smelling ear. "Goota fucc fast" he said. The power of the fucking formed a human centepede and ended the world. The end.

-Llamaaway

Damn Daniel, The fan-fiction.

DAMN DANIEL! The internet sensation. Im so glad i get all these new white vans. I cant believe we are so popular now. HEHE! Nothing could be better! The two boys said while in their bedroom after premiering on ellen. "Well, one thing could be better" said daniel. He slips his white vans off. "I-I dont know what you are doing, man"

"Cmere, baby." Daniel slammed him on the floor and started to lap dance him. Both The boys were so happy this was finally happening. They took off their pants, both uncircumcised and harder than Rico. As Daniel was osscullating his hips on the other guy, daniel thought. Wait, who even are you? You are the one who did the memes! You should be the famous one!

You know me… I am… The one. Everyone knows me. I just go as

CARL

Oh man, you got some juicy cock, carl. Daniel said. He Pumped his genetila back and forth into his llama loving anus. SLAP SLAP SLAP. CLAP CLAP CLAP . those were the sounds that were made. Then Went into their bet and fucked for hours amoung ours. Then, daniel cummed Everywhere. WHiter than his vans, "damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn daniellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" said carl. It was a good day…. Back at it again….. Daniel….

-Llamaaway

Shrek saw this, and felt jealous about Sonic swallowing Freddy Fazbear's load.

In response, Shrek attack Sonic. Fezbear used his strong SUPER ROBO ATTACK attack. Sonic fights back with his rings. Fazbear did not like. Sonic attacked back with his big dong. His muscular, pulsating dong. Almost to that of a writhing maggot. Fazber took it up his HUFE robot bum. He happily tghrust in and out Faz hole as Freddie took all it up his anus. "Harder sonic" he tyell. Sonic goes harder and yells aloud "Gotta blast!" as he takesi it into faz butt. (in cause u dont know it's from jimmy neutron)

 _卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐_

Twilight Sparkle comforted Shrek. "There there, don't worry. I'm here for you, darling. Want to come over to my place someday?"

Twilight Sparkle then ripped off Shreks clothes, and she turned into her Urinal Form. Shrek smiled, as he releases his ogreload in Twilight Sparkle's deformed mouth. Twilight Sparkle was happy, and swallowed it all, making a FLUUUUSUHUSUHSHing sound.

Shrek was relieved, and sat down on the urinal Twilight Sparkle.  
Twilight Sparkle was ready for his next attack, his next move. She knew what was coming. And with that, she swallowed the whole ogreload coming from Shrek. After Shrek was done, TS turned back into her pony form, licking her lips and smiling at shrek.  
"Thank you for my breakfast", she said to Shrek. Shrek winks at her, and gave her a kiss. Shrek is love, Shrek is life.

3==D~~~~Hit me up, baby!

Alien hesitated, "Are you sure this will fit, Fazbear-san?""IT WEILL" CRY FRAZR. Alien tried not to clench too hard as he anticipated the incoming barrage of hot, steaming robot cock. Right when Alien began calming down, it happened. It felt like being speared by a 10 foot long baton, and he loved it. "AH! F-FAZBEAR! IT HURTS!" Alien clenched his fists, tears streaming down his face. The pain, the pleasure, all of it felt so strange. Fazbear pulls out, Alien panting heavily as he looks up at Fazbear. Fazbear dangles his robot penis in Alien's face. "We're doing this now? Very well... For you, Fazbear, I'd do anything." Alien opens his hot, sweaty mouth and prepares himself for the moist, lubricated, robot schlong. Fazbear grabs Alien's hips and thrusts into Alien's mouth. Alien gags and tries not to bite down. Alien tries his best not to cum, he doesn't want it to end. Not now, not ever. Freddy releases the schlong from Alien's mouth. "What now, big boy?" Alien says, cum and saliva dripping from his mouth. Fazbear turns around, and beckons over Foxy and Bonnie, who are both watching with their robo schlongs fully erect. "Man, you're gonna work me to the bone at this rate!" Alien says happily.

My name is Bloodthief the hedhog. Im a badas unlyk you I like metal music, death, hatred, dead people, nazis, hitler, and deviantart. dont make fun of me you gay faggots who think deviantart is cancer DEVIANTART IS GOOD UNLIKE YOU ADN I THINK YIURE A FAGOT

Here in my garage, just bought this new Lamborghini here. It's fun to drive up here in the Hollywood hills. But you know what I like more than materialistic things? Knowledge. In fact, I'm a lot more proud of these seven new bookshelves that I had to get installed to hold two thousand new books that I bought. It's like the billionaire Warren Buffett says, "the more you learn, the more you earn."

Now maybe you've seen my TEDx talk where I talk about how I read a book a day. You know, I read a book a day not to show off it's again about the knowledge. In fact, the real reason I keep this Lamborghini here is that it's a reminder. A reminder that dreams are still possible, because it wasn't that long ago that I was in a little town across the country sleeping on a couch in a mobile home with only forty seven dollars in my bank account. I didn't have a college degree, I had no opportunities.

But you know what? Something happened that changed my life. I bumped into a mentor. And another mentor. And a few more mentors. I found five mentors. And they showed me what they did to become multimillionaires. Again, it's not just about money, it's about the good life; health, wealth, love and happiness. And so I record a little video, it's actually on my website, you can click here on this video and it'll take you to my website where I share three things that they taught me. Three things that you can implement today no matter where you are.

Now, this isn't a "get rich quick" scheme. You know, like they say if things sound too good to be true they are too good to be true. I'm not promising you that tomorrow yo


End file.
